


Fairy Lights

by beir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/pseuds/beir
Summary: Bucky stopped short just an inch, his warm breath ghosting over Tony's lips."Well, what are you waiting for?"





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSopherfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSopherfly/gifts).



> For the prompt, "Kisses in the snow." Honestly I loved all of your prompts! I wish I could have done them all!!

Bucky stopped short just an inch, his warm breath ghosting over Tony's lips. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked, eyes closed. 

Tony took a moment to pinch himself. This was real. This was his life now: Bucky Barnes sitting across from him, so close he could see the flutter of his eyelashes against his cheek. 

Tony leaned in and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [tumblr](http://beir.tumblr.com/post/168974692583/bucky-stopped-short-just-an-inch-his-warm-breath) as well.
> 
> Check out the rest of my [tumblr](http://beir.tumblr.com/) where I post more of my art! Also if you'd like to chat!


End file.
